<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Date by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408781">Double Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you discovered your co-worker, Jess, was married to Loki, the God of Mischief, the two of you knew you had to get your husbands together.  Adam and Loki are unimpressed with their wives’ antics and attempts to arrange an adult playdate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” Adam growled as he pulled the pillow over his face. The muscles of his bare torso flexed as he twisted to his side.</p><p>“Yes.” You snatched the pillow off his head, exposing his face to the artificial light of the bedroom overhead light. “You agreed weeks ago.”</p><p>“That was under duress.” he groaned, still refusing to get up.</p><p>You wrinkled your brow at him. “In what way?” Your lips pursed in exasperation.</p><p>“You were naked.” Adam smirked as he rolled onto his back.</p><p>You crawled onto the bed, straddling his chest. “I believe I wasn’t the only one who was naked.”</p><p>Your eyes twinkled as you bent down to kiss his lips. Adam’s long arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight against him.</p><p>“You’ve never complained before.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining now, darling.” you cooed. “But you are going on this double date.”</p><p>“Fine.” Adam sat up, allowing you to fall onto his lap. “Who exactly are we having this double date with?” His face marred by a frown.</p><p>-</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Loki scowled from where he laid on the couch.</p><p>Jess popped her head around the corner, half dressed. “You will go and you will be charming.” She ducked back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed, wine colored hair following behind her.</p><p>“I will not.” Loki muttered, burrowing deeper into the cushions.</p><p>“What was that?” Jess yelled.</p><p>“Will it be hot?” Loki yelled back, poorly covering up his words.</p><p>“Liar.” Jess stepped out, dressed in jeans and a low cut top.</p><p>Loki smirked as she stepped to the couch, perching on the back. His long fingers running up her arm, sending her skin into goosebumps. “You knew I was the God of Lies when you married me.” His hand wrapped around Jess’s wrist and with a sharp tug, pulled her over the back of the couch and on top of him.</p><p>She giggled as his nose tickled the skin of her neck. “You are supposed to lie to others but not to me.”</p><p>Loki’s lips latched on behind Jess’s neck, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. “I never lie when it matters. Such as you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.” He trailed down until his teeth teased along her collarbones. “My dove, my darling.”</p><p>Loki wrapped tight around her body, tugging at her top. Jessica squirmed in arms. “Loki, go and get dressed. We will be late.” She struggled, but not too hard, burying her face in Loki’s chest to hide her smile.</p><p>“We’ll tell them we were caught in traffic.” Loki pulled her to face to face with him before pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>-</p><p>Adam’s eyes darted towards the door every few minutes. The restaurant was dark and quiet. You picked it and Jess agreed. Loki didn’t care for noisy clubs and bars much these days, having settled in a much more domestic life since marrying.</p><p>“They aren’t coming, let’s go.” Adam grabbed for your hand, but you snatched it back.</p><p>“I told you they got caught in traffic.” You checked your phone for new messages. None. They must be on their way. “Give it ten minutes.”</p><p>Adam huffed and slumped back against the booth. “Fine.” He crossed his arms, the black leather gloves squeaking against his leather jacket. His sunglasses as firmly in place as the frown on his face.</p><p>“Can you look like you want to be here?” you pleaded with a smile and squeezed to his muscular forearm.</p><p>“No.” Adam grunted. “I don’t want to be here. The entire place stinks.” He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>You gave the air a sniff. The place smelled of stale cigarette smoke soaked into the wallpaper from the decades before they outlawed it, fried vegetables posing as meals and sweet liquor mixed with even sweeter cola.</p><p>“Zombies.” Adam drawled out, not moving a muscle.</p><p>You smacked his arm. Adam rubbed the spot out of habit and not pain. “What did we say about using that word?”</p><p>“You said not to use it. But I never agreed.”</p><p>You squinted at him, leaning away from him. “That is not how I remember our wedding vows. Shall we watch the video when we get home?”</p><p>You couldn’t see it, but you could sense Adam rolling his eyes behind those shades. A shadow crossed over your table. A pair of shadows. You glanced up to spy Jess and Loki. A telling hint of glow on Jess’s cheeks. The kind the makeup companies try to replicate with blush and highlighter.</p><p>“Jess!” you leaped up and the two of you hugged and squealed. Loki and Adam stared in silence, both wondering to themselves if some pod person had their respective wives, who jumps and squeals like a teenager.</p><p>You composed yourself. “Jess, meet my husband, Adam. Adam, this is Jess, my best friend from work.” Jessica smiled and extended her hand. Adam didn’t move. You smacked him on the shoulder. “Play nice, Adam.”</p><p>Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. This one,” She reached out and pinched Loki’s waist, who sneered at the outdated 1960s decor. “is the prince of anti-social.” Loki jumped and turned to frown at the whole arrangement. He hated meeting new people.</p><p>“I am not.” Loki grumbled.</p><p>You bowed slightly at the waist. “Well, prince. Meet the king, Adam, Loki. Loki, Adam.”</p><p>The two men frowned at each other. Adam leaned forward and slowly took off his sunglasses.</p><p>“You’re not a zombie.” He earned another punch from you in his shoulder. “I meant you’re not human.” You smiled and settled back down next to Adam as Jess and Loki slid into the other side of the booth.</p><p>“Neither are you.” Loki’s face pinched in the middle.</p><p>“Adam’s a vampire. It’s an unconventional relationship, but it works.” Adam reached over and squeezed your hand, before kissing your temple.</p><p>“Try being married to the God of Lies.” Jess commiserated.</p><p>Adam and Loki shared a glance. Two immortals meeting was no coincidence.</p><p>“Adam, do you feel they have set us up?” Loki leaned against the table. His eyes cut to Jess. “Like on a playdate?”</p><p>You gasped in mock shock. “What like we would treat the two of you like children?” Jessica glanced at you and the two of you burst into laughter. “Sorry, I tried to keep a straight face.”</p><p>“Loki, you are a small child.” Jess piped up. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. “Drop dead gorgeous but a child.”</p><p>Loki crossed arms and huffed. “I’m not a child.”</p><p>Adam mirrored Loki’s posture. You leaned over and pressed your chin into Adam’s shoulder, gazing up at him. “Adam, are you sure you don’t have a twin? I mean the dark hair, sour expressions…”</p><p>Jess joined in. “Chiseled abs.”</p><p>“Definitely chiseled abs.” You spun and pointed a finger at your husband, who continued to stare at you, irritated. “Does yours have the thing?”</p><p>“Behind the ear?” Jess gestured.</p><p>“Yes!” Both you and Jess exclaimed, slamming your hands on the table in unison.</p><p>“I’m leaving.” Adam pushed you towards the edge of the seat, threatening to push you onto the floor.</p><p>“I am too.” Loki did the same. He leaned over to whisper in Jess’s ear. “You’ll pay for this.”</p><p>“Promise?” She whispered back, lips curling into a smile. Her hand squeezed high on Loki’s thigh before allowing her fingers to ghost over his cock. Loki shifted in his seat.</p><p>“Not here.” Loki hissed, reaching down to grab Jess’s wrist and removing her hand from his leg.</p><p>You nudged Adam with your elbow. “See, you are not the only one with a raging libido.”</p><p>Adam shot you a murderous glare. You held your hands up. “Sorry! It was just that when Jessica and I realized…”</p><p>“… our similar situations.” Jess added. “We figured the two of you should meet.”</p><p>“The teasing is a bonus.”</p><p>Loki scoffed. “A little fun at our expense.”</p><p>“Basically.” you sipped your drink. “I mean, the two of you are similar in many regards.”</p><p>Jess’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Do you think they look alike?”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes and then they widened as you smacked Jessica’s arm. “Oh my god, you’re right.”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes, and Loki joined him. “We look nothing alike.” Adam jabbed a gloved hand at Loki.</p><p>“You wished you were as handsome as me.” Loki retorted.</p><p>“Please.” Adam sneered. “All style, no substance.”</p><p>Loki leaned over the table like a predator towards Adam. “Speak for yourself, vampire. The entire knowledge of a mortal mind is a drop in the ocean—”</p><p>“I’m no mortal.” Adam deadpanned.</p><p>“Neither am I.” Loki breathed.</p><p>Jess pulled Loki back. “Okay, are the two of you done with the pissing contest, how about some normal conversation?”</p><p>You sipped your drink. “What’s normal?”</p><p>The silence hung for a moment, Adam stared at you and Loki did the same at Jessica. Realizing it was best to get along, Adam slung his arm over your shoulders and pulled you tight. His lips pressed against your forehead.</p><p>“Normal is overrated, my love.” Adam tipped your chin. “For you are extraordinary.” He lowered his head and kissed you.</p><p>Loki twisted to face Jess. “That goes double for you, my sweet.” He kissed her too.</p><p>The couples parted and Adam locked eyes with Loki before extending a hand. “Adam.”</p><p>“Loki.” The god shrugged. “Hear you have an extraordinary wife.”</p><p>The corners of Adam’s mouth twitched. Not a smile, but close enough. “Heard the same about yourself.”</p><p>“She would have to be, to put up with me. Let alone marry me.”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes in jest. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>Loki smiled and sized Adam up. “Well, there was this one time…”</p><p>Jess chuckled at you as the two launched into stories of adventure and mishap. “I think we created monsters.”</p><p>You giggled back at Jessica. “They were monsters before that. We just made the mistake of falling in love with them.”</p><p>Jess held up her glass. “Big mistake.”</p><p>You did the same, glancing at Loki and Adam, talking animatedly with their hands. You overheard the words “concerto” and “world domination” being bandied about.</p><p>“Huge mistake.”</p><p>“To big mistakes.” Jess toasted.</p><p>“And the men we love.” you finished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>